<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No More by VanillaHorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839874">No More</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon'>VanillaHorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, One Shot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25839874</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke leaves some marks during their night spent together and even though he leaves, he still cares about her all the same. She's just afraid she'll loose her friend afterward.<br/>(Rated teen and up for referenced adult activities)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fenris/Female Hawke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No More</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>If you're actually reading this after I wrote such a poorly done summary then good on you! <br/>(Please be warned that this was written in the span of not that long, really late at night)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Looking in the broken vanity mirror, Fenris saw the dark bruises lining his jaw that trailed down toward his shoulder, marks left there by her.</p><p>He knew they would likely fade by morning, at least he hoped they would fade enough that they would somewhat blend together with his skin.</p><p>What had happened between them had his head spinning.</p><p>Of course he wanted more, but after those memories seemingly slipped through his hands, he had to leave.</p><p>He couldn't stay with her.</p><p>She didn't deserve what she got, she deserved better than him.</p><p>Maybe Sebastian, he was a good man, good enough for Hawke.</p><p>She deserves someone who isn't broken in the ways he is, someone better.</p><p>Sure, the thought nearly tears him apart, but she'll move on, he's sure of it.</p><p>Come morning, he glances to where the marks and bruises lay, surprised to find them still there and just as dark as they were the night before.</p><p>He should be disappointed that they're still there, but he cant bring himself to be, even if he knows Varric and Isabela are bound to tease and ask questions that he won't answer if Hawke asks him to come with her today.</p><p>Sure enough, as his fingertips begin to trace the marks, there's a knock on the door, the signature rapid taps that lead him to believe it is Hawke standing outside of the door with a bright smile.</p><p>When he opens the door he's surprised to find her smiling even more sincerely than usual and looking at him with an expression he had never seen on her face before.</p><p>"Good morning," he greeted.</p><p>"Wanna go stab some slavers?" Her words were as always, rapidly said.</p><p>"I mean I heard there were some on the coast and- makers breath!" She gasped as she reached up to turn his head to the side.</p><p>"I didn't know I bit you that hard, I'm so sorry." Her bright cheerful mood seemed to have shattered right before his very eyes.</p><p>He pushed her hand away and turned to retrieve his sword.</p><p>"Lead the way."</p><p>Hawke simply nodded and walked out.</p><p>The rest of the day it was noticeable that her smile did not reach her eyes as it had before she noticed the marks she had left on him.</p><p>Fenris shook his head, she had no reason to be upset.</p><p>Truth be told he rather enjoyed how she had attempted to quiet the sounds she started to make, though he could've done without the marks she left on his back with her fingernails, seeing as they had been itching under his armor all day.</p><p>"So, gonna tell us who the lucky lady is, Fenris?" Isabela prodded as soon as she had noticed the marks on his neck.</p><p>The pirate was met with stony silence.</p><p>"Don't tell me it was a him, you'll make me jealous that I wasn't invited."</p><p>"It was not a him," he admitted.</p><p>Isabela smiled, thinking he was going to give something away soon.</p><p>"Interesting, was she a local?"</p><p>"Slavers ahead!" Hawke called out, saving him from Isabela's questions for a time.</p><p>After the slavers lay dead, Isabela walked up to Varric and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.</p><p>"Did you hear Varric?" She questioned.</p><p>Before he could even answer she was talking again.</p><p>"Fenris is getting laid!" She howled with laughter.</p><p>"Hey, it's none of my business who or what our favorite broody elf does in his free time."</p><p>"Wait, that's all you've got to say on the matter?" She quickly turned to face the dwarf with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Varric laughed at the pout Isabela was giving him, but soon took the attention off of Fenris as he started to weave one of his tales.</p><p>Later that night, he left the tavern long before anyone else, choosing that he would rather spend his night alone.</p><p>He was so lost in thought that he hadn't even noticed Hawke until she was right beside him.</p><p>"What are you doing?" He asked her.</p><p>"Well, walking home," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.</p><p>Fenris glanced over at her to find she was staring up to the sky with a smile on her face, a smile which faded once she realized she was being stared at.</p><p>"I'm truly sorry about the marks, I know Isabela can be a bit overbearing with questions, I can only imagine how that must've bothered you."</p><p>"I didn't mind that much."</p><p>A silence settled over them as they walked together.</p><p>"If you don't want to continue our lessons I'll understand," she told him.</p><p>Honestly, he hadn't even thought of them and he didn't think they would be affected by the events that took place, but he decided to leave that up to her.</p><p>"If you're okay with it, I'd like it if we could keep doing them," he turned his gaze to his feet.</p><p>He could practically feel her excitement return full force.</p><p>"Oh thank the maker!" She exclaimed.</p><p>"I was so afraid that last night was going to take my best friend away from me," she admitted.</p><p>He couldn't look her in the eyes, but he nodded anyway.</p><p>"Thank you for understanding, Hawke."</p><p>"That's what friends are for, well, that and making sure you don't make bad decisions."</p><p>They returned to their lives after that, just as if they had never spent a night tangled in the sheets together.</p><p>Everything was as it once was, except she now refrained from the same amount of affection she once showed him.</p><p>No more would she hug him before they parted ways after their lessons, and no more would she affectionately plant a happy kiss on his cheek when he made progress.</p><p>He found that he missed they way she was before.</p><p>"Fenris, I don't think theres anything else I can teach you," she admitted one night.</p><p>He nodded then smiled up at her, "Thank you for all of this."</p><p>The words were simple, but the affectionate tone he said them with caused her cheeks to warm up.</p><p>"Right, you're welcome."</p><p>A silence passed between the two of them until Hawke nervously sputtered out a statement.</p><p>"You can still visit, we don't need to do anything- I mean, I just really like having you here."</p><p>"I think I would enjoy the company."</p><p>Her face had turned nearly entirely red after he said that and he couldn't help but smile at her.</p><p>"I'm serious Hawke, thank you, you don't know what it means to me."</p><p>She was speechless, occasionally opening her mouth in an attempt to say something but quickly deciding against whatever she was planning to say and closing it again.</p><p>"Until next time?" He asked later as he was leaving.</p><p>She accidentally squeaked, then attempted to cover it with a cough.</p><p>"Yup- I mean yes, sure, until then."</p><p>She didn't see the small smile on his face as he walked home, but he knew then that he was wrong to have walked out three years prior and that he was going to try again.</p><p>He <em>had</em> to try again, because it was what she deserved and he knew that now.</p><p>No more would be hide his feelings for her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>What are you doing awake at six in the morning? I ask myself and for once I don't answer with I haven't even slept, I answer with "THAT FUCKING FIRE ALARM STARTED SCREAMING AT ME FOR BATTERIES THREE HOURS AGO, THAT'S WHY."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>